mythic_factionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ellanor
World of Ellanor Ellanor is the main planet that "Pure Factions RPG" takes place within. Ellanor is a young yet culturally and geographically rich world. Humans we're the first race to attempt to map the world, roughly 480 years before the Modern Era. Geography The landscape of Ellanor is divided into three major continents. Ellanor is a small planet, with rather volatile climate. Desserts can be found within miles of snowy peaks, and swamps often sprout within lush forests. Varying realms are often associated with specific geographical features (most commonly within human culture.) ''However, even within the harsh Orcish realm, many forests and snowy planes can be found. Regions Regions are rather loosely defined, being named for governing powers, rather than described by border or geographical features. Each race has a different name for the continents, however the defined realms are universal among all sentient races, excluding giants. Human Realm The largest of the realms is defined as the "Realm of Humankind" or "Human Realm." The human realm was once dominated almost completely by the Tiefling, before humanity seemingly sprung up from no where about 9,000 years Before the Modern Era ''(B.M.E.) The geography and weather of the Human Realm is the most varying. The majority of "Pure Factions RPG" takes place within this realm. The human realm, especially the Ellanor wilds, are populated with hundreds of semi-self governed faction states. These factions can range in size from quite small, with a population of only a few members, to large towns with a population in the hundreds. The capital of Humankind is the military city Alexandria. Alexandria is located in the southern most planes of the continent, surrounded by sea. Alexandria has a northern and southern port town used government controlled trade and travel to the Orcish and Elven realms. Although the majority of the Human Realm is self governed, Alexandria often sends military aid to some of the more wealthy factions. Alexandria has historically been known to also step in during times of severe hostility between faction states. North crest is a pirate town located in the northern climate of the Human Realm. It's often considered the pseudo capital of the Ellanor Wilds, and the factions within. North crest is currently the player spawn town, and warp hub. Elvish Realm The realm of Elves (Or Elvish Realm) ''is a region noted for its dense forests and lush wilderness. The Elvish Realm is dominated by an ancient race known as Elves ''(Aka Knife-ears, or Wild-kin etc...) ''The geography of the Elvish realm is one of the more consistent on Ellanor, being majorly dense forests. Although this is true, there are also regions of snowy fields, grassy meadows, and stony planes. The major political power in this region is the Elf town of Keldara. During the Exploration Era, ''(3,000 - 200 B.M.E) ''humans elves we're discovered by the curious humans. Humans discovered some of the elves they met had been alive since before written human history. In exchange for elvish written texts, the humans build the city of Keldara ''(Named for the Elven queen of the time.) for the elves who up until now, we're mostly living within hollowed trees or in widely spread tribes. Keldara offered a centralized military stronghold for the elves, who at the time we're warring with the Orcs from the west. Orchish Realm The realm of the Orcs or "The Orcish Realm" is rarely visited by humans and elves. The landscape is mostly harsh sands and clay fields (Though ice mountains, and dank swamps can be found.) Drinkable water is scares in the realm, once being nearly unobtainable away from the coasts. The "Orcish Realm" is surrounded by water on all sides, and connected to the mainland only by a 100 mile wide land bridge to the south. Deceivingly named, Orcs are not the most common race within the region. The most populated race in the land are the semi-intelligent Kobolds and Snake like Yuan-Ti, there are also hundreds of other species, of varying intelligence. The Orcish Realm, once a part of the Realm of Giants, is indisputably controlled by the Orcs. The largest of the Orc states is Gothog Rugal, roughly translating to "Orcish Heart, or Orcish Life." ''The "Orcish Realm" has no central government, but instead tribal and faction warlords, ''(or chiefs for the more shamanistic groups.) ''These groups occasionally war with each other, but more often coexist. Realm of Giants The realm of giants, once the entire Western continent, is now regulated to the South West of the world. The realm consists of mostly stone mountians, and grassy planes, although is majorly un-mapped or explored. Intelligent races rarely venture into these lands, due to the extremely dangerous giants, who mostly rule the land. The Realm of Giants is the second Largest realm in Ellanor ''(Second only to the Human Realm.) ''Rain is almost constant in the eastern regions of the realm, while quite rare in the north. Within the south is Durn Boldohr, the largest Dwarven stronghold in Ellanor. Although Dwarves are the most intelligent species within the realm, they are far from having the military power to govern the Giants of the land. Regions to the South close to Durn Boldohr are often less populated with Giants, and less dangerous. While still considered unclaimed territory, the dwarfs and humans are actively attempting to eradicate the monsters of the area. Other The Southern Lands ''(aka Snow Wastes, Ice Realm, and Worlds End.) ''is believed to be an uninhabited continent on the southern pole. No known intelligent race has ever ventured beyond the surrounding islands. The Green Deep The northen waters of Ellanor. Often rains, and sailing conditions can be rather harsh. The waters are named for the dense Algae that turns the water dull green in the summer seasons. The Boiling Seas ''("Kagg' Amogg" in Orcish.) Waters found West of the Orcish realm. Very little sea life, due to extreme saline levels and volcanic heat vents in the sea bed." Arctic Tides Icy waters surrounding the Realm of Ice. Farnmont Ocean The largest body of water, covering the majority of Ellanor. Names for the ocean very between cultures, languages, and races. Farnmont is the name given by the Humans who first sailed across the ''"Back of the world" ''The region between the western Elvish and Orcish Realms, and the eastern Human Realms.